


A little bit of color

by DreamBird711



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Happy Ending, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Minor Self-esteem Issues, high school/college age, this is probably the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Virgil lets Roman color his hair
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A little bit of color

"Hold still!" 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Yes!" 

Roman holds Virgil in the chair. 

"Maybe I should just go to a salon-" 

"and waste the dye I already got out and mixed on the hair I already spent 5 hours bleaching? The level 2 hair that ended up very orange-red until I used a nice solid second bleach? Not today JDelightful!"

Virgil sighs and settles back into the chair. "And congratulations on getting my hair to this darkish blonde-" 

"Level 7!"

"but," Virgil stresses the word heavily. "I'm still not sure I should do this. What if it looks bad? I don't want to look worse than I already do."

Roman gives a quiet sigh and turns the chair to face him. "I think you look fantabulous! And I'm not doing this to 'make you look better' I'm doing this cause it'd suit you and make you _feel_ better." Roman gives a small smirk. "And don't doubt my skill now. You're in far too deep and my hair didn't become rainbow by itself." 

Virgil smirks and turns the chair back around. "Okay then Mr. Rainbow, dye me up."

Roman grins brightly and starts applying the dye.

\---

"And folks I bring you! The new and improved! But still snarky and sarcastic! Virgil Storm!"

Roman tugs a now purple-haired Virgil into the room.

"ta da!" 

Virgil lets out a short laugh and flips Roman off. 

"Thanks Sir-Sings-A-Lot."

Patton jumps up and squeals, quickly hugging Virgil. 

"Oh M Goodness! You look so pretty! Ahh I love it!"

Remy my saunters over behind Patton. "Finally babes. This color _so_ makes you slay."

Logan pushes up his glasses. "Yes, the look nicely compliments your skin tone and bone structure"

Virgil gives him a amused yet confused look.

Roman grins victoriously. "See! I told you they'd love it!" 

Virgil sends him a teasing scowl. "Darnit." 

"Anyway. Movie anyone?" 

And the topic got switched away. But Virgil smiled while the lights were off. Happy to be surrounded by his happy FamILY.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this story idea was bothering me so much I just hand to write it. I hope you like it!


End file.
